


Door Dates

by goodbyemoonpie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Daichi is tired, First Dates, M/M, awkward crushes, but also he causes the trouble, dadchi, hinata is a mess, shy boys, suga is a protective mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyemoonpie/pseuds/goodbyemoonpie
Summary: “Suga-san i told you, It’s not a date!”  The older boy quirked an eyebrow and stared back, unimpressed.“But do you want it to be one?”Daichi choked.OrKenma comes to Karasuno to pick up Hinata, he receives a metal door to the face instead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 228





	Door Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata Shoyou, An actual mess.

“HINATA BOKEEEEE!” In came the screaming monkey, slamming the door open with a loud thud.

“What? I thought you were going to go to the club room to get out of cleaning?” Hinata sneered, teeth grating in frustration. Way too many sets were missed this training session. It definitely was not his day.

Kageyama risked a glance at Daichi in the corner, afraid of the scolding he could have received from the frightful captain. Seeing the older boy talking to their manager, clearly too busy to have heard Hinata, he turned back his gaze on the ginger in front of him. “I told you already, i just needed to get something,” He glared

“Uhuh, nice try Bakeyama. Better start cleaning now or I’m telling Suga-san.” Hinata glared back, definitely not having it.

“Tch, whatever,” Kageyama sneered, grabbing the broom from Hinata’s hands. “-and there’s someone waiting for you outside, Nekoma’s setter I think. Go tell him I’m better.”

Hinata jumped out his skin, he could feel his soul leave his body and his feet turn cold. “WHAT?”

Hinata pushed the taller boy out of the way and gaped at the door. The blonde boy standing on the steps of the gym was looking at his phone, eyebrows furrowed, too focused on the game in front of him. Then the blonde boy looked up, as if sensing the attention now on him. His eyebrows relaxed and he gave a small wave to the gaping ginger in front of him. 

Hinata’s stomach did a little flip and he looked down, only to notice the clothes he was in, wet and sweaty after a day of practice. Oh no. Hinata didn’t usually care about appearances but even he could say, he looked gross. Hinata’s skin crawled and he jumped forward. “Hi Kenma, I didn’t expect you to come so early!”

Kenma looked a little startled at the sudden small, but clearly dangerous boy that was bounding in his direction. “Oh, I was able to catch an earlier trai-” 

“THAT’S GREAT, SORRY. I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT, WAIT RIGHT THERE!”

The Gym doors slammed close with a huge bang. Kenma stared at the metal doors in front of him and blinked. ‘Okay?...’ Kenma sighed and took a seat, making a temporary home out of the steps in front of the gym. He focused back on his phone, continuing the game he was playing.

\--- 

On the other side of the door stood Hinata in all his red-faced glory. Arms spread out over the door like he was trying to keep out a horde of zombies. The gym stilled to silence at the slam of the metal door. “Hinata, did you just slam the door on Kozume-kun.” said the silver haired boy, concern clearly showing on his face. It was at that moment the Karasuno Volleyball players had finished processing what just happened. Awkward silence , now replaced with loud laughs and lots of teasing.

Noshinoya and Tanaka bounded up to him first. They slapped his back and filled his ears with loud laughs. Cooing at Hinata who was (in their words) obviously struggling with his undying new love. “They grow up so fast, I can't believe it!” Tanaka shouted into Hinata’s ear, and slammed a hand onto his head to ruffle the ginger’s hair.

“Don't worry Hinata, I’ll teach you all I know, and before you know it, Nekoma’s setter will be eating out of your hand. Oh, like an actual cat!” Nishinoya exclaimed, jumping up and down while grabbing onto Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata’s face morphed, face painting red and eyebrows furrowing. “What? N-” 

Before he could get another word out the raven haired boy he was speaking to earlier interrupted with a scream “OY, Since when did you like Nekoma’s setter? Are you betraying us?” followed by many slaps to the ginger’s poor head.

Yamaguchi on the other side of the gym winced and gave a sorry look at the poor boy being harassed. The taller boy beside him clearly did not hold the same sympathy and snickered at Hinata’s misfortune instead.

The third years must have been overwhelmed. Asahi stared from here he was seated on the ground in the middle of a stretch, mouth open like a gaping fish. Daichi and Kiyoko had halted their discussion in favor of giving Hinata a concerned look. Suga seemed like the only person that wasn’t taken aback by the situation, a grin quickly spreading on his cheeks. He walked towards the chaos near the door. “Alright, alright. Quit it. Leave him be. It seems like Hinata-kun has a date today, we don't want to keep him any longer.”

Hinata perked up, eyes wide, staring at the grey haired boy in front of him. “WHAT? No! Suga-Senpai it’s not a d-date. Kenma and I a-are just-”  
Daichi heaved a sigh and came to the younger boy’s rescue. “Okay guys, seriously, let Hinata go,” Nishinoya, Tanaka and Kageyama stared at Daichi before dropping Hinata, the ginger flopping to the floor.

“Now go and finish cleaning, the net still needs to be put away,” The three boys' faces quickly dropped at that. “But Daichi-”

“Now.” Were the stern orders from the captain, without another word Nishinoya, Tanaka and Kageyama scurried off. The rest of the team opted to look away in fear of being scolded by the fearsome captain.

Daichi turned back towards the ginger on the floor and offered a hand. “You okay, Hinata?”

Hinata jumped a little and hesitantly accepted the hand in front of him. “Yeah, fine! Thanks Daichi-san.” He smiled.

The silver haired boy now stood beside Daichi, a grin once again spreading on his cheeks. “So Hinata, a date with Kozume-san?”

Hinata spluttered, red returning to his cheeks. “Suga-san i told you, It’s not a date!” The older quirked an eyebrow and stared back, unimpressed.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh. “Kenma is in town for the weekend, his aunt is getting married tomorrow, but he was free today so he asked if I wanted to hang out,”

Daichi nodded in understanding, mouth opening about to give words of assurance. “Sounds like a date,” The silver haired boy cut him off before he could say anything.

Hinata spluttered again. “Ugh, Suga-san I told you, it’s not a date!”

“Then why are you acting so nervous?” the older boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. Daichi released a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Suga quit messing with-”

“Nervous? Pshhh I don't even know what nervous means. I am the epitome of cool, totally chill Suga-senpai.” Hinata pushed away from the two older boys in front of him to try to show off.

“Hinata, You just slammed the gym door in Kozume-san’s face.” Hinata’s eyes widened and he gaped before recollecting composure and putting up his ‘cool’ act once again. “I just wasn’t ready, I’m all sweaty and gross right now. Can’t go out like that, I have manners you know!” was Hinata’s indignant reply.

Suga was the one to release a sigh this time. “Hinata, he plays volleyball too. I’m sure he’s used to seeing sweaty boys. Hell, he was at the training camp, I’m sure he’s even seen you sweaty.”

Hinata turned another shade of pink at that, but kept up with the act. “Well today’s a special occasion, it’s different!” Hinata huffed.

“Right, the special occasion being a date.” “Right- WAIT, WHAT, NO!” the grin on Suga’s lips spread even wider and Daichi shook his head. Hinata had a horrified look set before he sighed and held a glare. “Suga-san I told you, Kenma just asked to hang out- Not a date!”

“Okay,okay. Geez Hinata-kun, if i didn't know it was you, i would have thought you were my younger cousin getting ready to meet with her crush. You sound just like her right now.” Suga laughed and laid a hand on the younger boy’s head, patting it. The younger boy just continued to glare as he grumbled about not sounding like a girl. Daichi once again opened his mouth to tell the two to quit it so they could all leave to finish cleaning and go on to do whatever they needed to do, date or not. Suga, however, beat him to it “So this thing with Kozume-kun isn’t a date right?”

Hinata’s glare let up and he nodded in affirmation. “But do you want it to be one?” Daichi choked, shooting a glare at the grin on the silver haired boy’s face. He looked back at the ginger ready for the shrill scream and a series of denials. Instead he was met with silence, the younger boy suddenly too interested with the ground, glaring at the hardwood floors.

Suga laughed, he took the ginger by the shoulders and shook him slightly. “Then, Hinata-kun, what are you doing here? Go out there and ask Kozume-san on an actual date,”

Hinata choked , face turning an even brighter shade of red than before. “What! No! There’s no way I’m doing that.” Hinata shook his head frantically, orange curls flying in all directions. 

Suga giggled at the mess he held by the shoulders. “Why not? Trust me Hinata-kun, I don’t think Kozume-san is going to say no,”

Hinata stared back in horor. “No, no, no, no, no. Can’t do that. Nope. No way!”

Suga furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, perplexed at the short boy in front of him “Hinata, you're a catch, you know that? Just ask him, it’ll be fine!”

“I can’t talk to cute people, okay? I don’t know how to flirt!” Hinata Practically screamed. The gym fell into silence once more, everyone staring at the ginger. Daichi let out another exasperated sigh before turning to face the others, glaring at them, giving them the silent command to go back to work. They quickly straightened their spines and turned back, the gym once again filling with its regular noise. 

Hinata looked like a fish out of water, hand clamped over his mouth, having realized what he had just said, and regretting it. Suga started to laugh.

Daichi now focused his glare on the silver haired boy, but it obviously had no effect on him as he just continued laughing. He turned back to Hinata, expression lightening up seeing the younger boy’s horrified one. Suga was too preoccupied with laughing, finally Daichi could get a word in. “Hinata, you don’t have to ask him, go at your own pace. Just, finish cleaning and then go do what you want, have fun,” Hinata seemed to lighten up at that, smile and regular color returning to his face. “Thanks Daichi-senpai, i'll go help finish up now.” Hinata turned to walk to Kageyama to retrieve his broom only to be pulled back by the scruff of his shirt.

“Hold up right there young man,” Suga said, dragging him back to where they were standing.  
“There is no way in hell I’m going to let you go back to cleaning, you have a guest waiting outside,” The silver boy had moved past where they used to be standing and was now heading towards the door. “Go ask Kozume-kun on a date, It’s really not that complicated Hinata,” He opened the door “and trust me, with him? You won't even need to use your flirting skills,” Suga winked and with a push he threw Hinata out of the gym and shut the door close.

For the third time that day the gym was brought to silence, everyone stared at the big metal doors. Suga grinned and turned around to face his teammates. “ Well, now that’s done, get back to cleaning, some of us have dates we wanna get to as well!” his eyes flitted over to Daichi. The boy only sighed in exasperation and ran his hands over his face. Suga’s grin grew wider.

\---

Hinata stumbled on the short steps almost landing on the boy sitting on the side. He luckily landed on the hard dirt floors instead, legs ending up in the air. Hinata stared at the bright sky, wishing that the floor would just swallow him whole,then the sun suddenly turned dark. He blinked and suddenly the view of the sky was replaced with a boy. Kenma stood above him, peering down in concern. “Are you okay?”

Hinata suddenly jumped up in surprise, that however, apparently seemed to be the wrong decision, pain suddenly spread across his forehead. He squawked and kenma grunted from across him. The other boy was clutching his forehead as well, eyes shut tight, a pained look on his face from the collision.

“AHH, KENMA ARE YOU OKAY, I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN IT, I’M SORRY=” The younger boy was set off into a panic, fussing over the blonde boy and his injury. Kenma opened his eyes again and took Hinata’s hands in his and led them to the gym steps so they could both sit. This seemed to effectively shut the ginger boy up, his mouth open, gaping at the older boy holding his hands.

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the steps of the gym, Kenma already letting go of Hinata’s hands. “Sorry again about your head.” Hinata mumbled out, staring at the ground, embarrassed. Kenma didn't look up from the piece of ground that he was staring at. “It’s fine.”

The silence lasted a little longer, the two boys sitting together awkwardly. Kenma coughed into the tension. “So…A date, huh?” Hinata jumped in his seat, face painting red. He ran a hand over his face and groaned. “Oh god, you heard that?” Kenma let out a soft giggle. Hinata’s eyes widened, his face gained a brighter shade of red.

“The door isn’t that thick, and you guys weren’t exactly quiet.” Hinata groaned again and let out a grumble. “When is Karasuno ever quiet.” 

Kenma let a smile slip out of his lips as he stared at the younger boy in front of him. He took a breath and focused his attention back to the floor in front of him. “You know, I don’t mind...” Hinata’s grumbling came to an abrupt stop. “Making this a date, that is,” 

Hinata’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “And Suga-san was right, your flirting skills won’t be needed. I-uh um unless you want to use them of course, then-...” Hinata let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Kenma looked up from where he was staring to see the younger boy staring at him, mouth agape. It was dead silent, the two boys just staring at each other. 

Kenma took another shot into the tension. “So… A date then?” Hinata started, finally coming to his senses. “AH, Yes! Of course, YES!” the younger boy was practically jumping. Kenma placed a hand on his shoulder to settle him down. The ginger’s antics coming to an abrupt stop at that. “Great, you should probably change then, we could get something to eat or-” Hinata’s eyes widened. “Ah, yeah, you right! Change, I should go do tha-” Sentence ending in a whisper, the two boys stared a little more. Kenma tilted his head to the side in confusion. Blonde hair following his movements.

Then Hinata moved, swift and fast, just like in the volleyball court. Kenma blinked and then they were face-to-face. Hinata pressed a quick kiss on the other boy's lips and jumped back. Both boys sat, speechless and eyes wide. “Oh yeah! G-gotta change, wait here I-i’ll be right back!” without another word the ginger turned and sprinted towards the club room, leaving Kenma to stare at him, breathless, on the steps of the gym. 

Kenma caved in, letting out the small grin he was keeping hidden as he sat on the steps, waiting for Hinata to come back. He entered his own world and didn’t even notice when the door behind him opened up, and out came another Karasuno boy. The boy in question sat on the steps beside Kenma. 

“So Hinata, huh?” Kenma jumped, startled at the appearance of the new boy in front him. He turned to face him, and was met with a kind smile and silver hair. “Ah, yeah..” Kenma replied, awkwardly raising an arm to scratch the back of his neck.

Then the kind face morphed, smile enstranging, and expression turning dark. “I’m sure you already know, but Hinata-kun is very important to us,” Kenma gulped and risked a glance at the open door behind him, feeling a similar dark energy. He was met with the angry stares of the Karasuno team. The area suddenly seemed darker. “Kozume-san,” his attention was pulled back to the silver haired boy in front of him. His expression only turned darker. “Hurt him, and we’ll come for you.” Kenma took another gulp, swallowing air. His throat suddenly very dry. He nodded quickly, unable to come up with any words.

“Anyway that's all, we hope you have fun Kozume-san!” The silver haired boy’s face morphed again, kind smile and sunny aura returning. He got up and retreated back into the gym, flashing Kenma a grin before closing the door. 

Kenma stared at the metal doors in front of him, a shiver running down his spine. He released a breath and took out his phone, opening up the messaging app. He sent a quick “never mess with Karasuno” message to Kuroo, then closed the phone, noticing the ginger bounding up to him. Hinata had successfully changed into a set of civilian clothes, holding his bag, ready to leave.

Kenma’s phone buzzed in his hand, receiving a reply for the ominous message he sent. Opting to ignore it, he stuffed the phone in his pocket and stood to meet the excitable ginger.

“Ready?” Hinata said, vibrating in excitement. Kenma nodded and gave a small smile. “We can go to the park, there's supposed to be a restaurant there that has really good tamgago kake gohan,”

Hinata’s face brightened, and his smile grew. “That’s my favorite!” Kenma only replied with a smile and a nod. The two boys started walking toward the entrance of the school together, shoulder to shoulder, hands brushing occasionally. 

“So...you think I’m cute?...” Hinata spluttered, face turning red again. He groaned. “I can't believe you heard all of that, UGH!” Kenma laughed and he intertwined their hands. The two, faces red, walked together to the park.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :>>


End file.
